Hutt
Hutts eram uma grande espécie senciente nativa do planeta Nal Hutta. Eles eram bem conhecidos como gângsters galácticos, cujo Grande Conselho Hutt controlava o sindicato do crime no Clâ Hutt. Um famoso Hutt, Jabba Desilijic Tiure, foi o senhor do crime que governou um enorme império criminal de seu palácio em Tatooine. Biologia e aparência Os Hutts eram uma enorme espécie que tinha grandes bocas e braços, e eram musculosos. Eles eram resistentes e possuíam pele corpulenta, enrugada e viscosa. Hutts muitas vezes tinham olhos lacrimejantes e expressões faciais leves. Apesar do tamanho lendário de hutts adultos, um Hutts nasce com menos de meio metro de altura. Seu planeta natal de Nal Hutta tinha uma atmosfera quente e era frequentemente desgastado pela chuva gordurosa, que criava uma sauna fedida onde os Hutts sentiam-se confortáveis. Hutts podiam viver por séculos - Jabba tinha 604 quando foi morto - e poderia crescer muito mais. Alguns Hutts sofriam de um defeito genético que fazia com que sua pele ficasse desprovida de pigmentos e propensa a rachar. Aparições *''Darth Maul, Parte II'' *''Darth Maul, Parte III'' *''Darth Maul, Parte IV'' * *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte One'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars 20: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Parte II'' *''Doutora Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Parte I'' *''Doutora Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Parte II'' *''Doutora Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Parte III'' *''Doutora Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Parte IV'' *''Doutora Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Han Solo, Parte I'' *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' *''Legado de Sangue'' *''Phasma'' * * *"The Perfect Weapon" *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Before the Awakening'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Parte III'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Parte IV'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization * * }} Fontes * * * * * *''Ultimate Factivity Collection: Star Wars'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''The Art of Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princesa Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' * * * * * * * * ; images #17, 21 * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Cultura Hutt Categoria:Espécies do Espaço Hutt Categoria:Espécies sencientes (H)